


He's Your Friend

by DaddysGracelessAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x06 coda, Angst, Coda, Episode: s15e06 Golden Time, Ficlet, Kinda, M/M, Pining if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 01:17:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21519550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddysGracelessAngel/pseuds/DaddysGracelessAngel
Summary: The phone conversation between Cas and Dean.Dean thinks Cas is ignoring Sam because of their fight. Cas doesn't believe either of them care.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	He's Your Friend

Cas rolls his eyes. Dean _would_ think his avoidance of Sam was about him.

"I'm not ignoring Sam because of our fight Dean," He deadpans.

"What? The hell man, he's your friend."

Cas purses his lips. He doesn't know about that. Both of the Winchesters had a penchant for using him.

"I'm not talking about this Dean. Are you going to help me, or not?"

"We're talking about this Cas." Dean scoffs.

 _Hypocrite_. Dean definitely hasn't told Sam that Cas left because of Dean, because Sam would have asked Cas to come back by now. Even if it was just because he was a useful tool. And yet, Dean believes he can demand honesty from him? 

"Dean, a woman's son is in danger." Cas hisses into the phone, his brow heavy in an angry squint.

There's a pause on the other end of the phone. "Yeah. Okay Cas. Hand me back over." He shakes his head, turning back to the desk and hands the phone back over. There's a brief conversation before the Sherrif clears his throat.

"Just let me go get those files." He rises from his chair, the phone receiver sitting on the desk. "Your director is still on the line." Without another word he leaves the room. Castiel waits a beat before picking up the phone.

"Castiel?" He freezes. Waits with bated breath. There's a sigh on the other end. "Fine. Just - just talk to Sam." There's a click and the line goes dead.

Breathing heavily, Cas restrains himself from slamming the handset back on its base. Cas has no intention of following Dean's _order_. He doesn't want to talk to either of them. He can't trust either of them. This has nothing to do with what Dean said. That's a separate issue altogether.

Cas stands there staring at the phone until the Sheriff comes back. Then he tries to forget that Dean never told him to stay safe.


End file.
